regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
True Conclusion (Part 3)
True Conclusion (Part 3) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Transcript *'Romona': The robot is Ultron Subprime... There isn't the slightest chance...that we want to protect us. *'Sophia, Isabella and Clarla Oswall': Romona!!! *'Romona': Sophia!!! Isabella!!! Clarla!!! *'Sophia': Are you alright, Romona!!? *'Isabella': Watch yourself!! This one's a real handful!! *'Ultron Subprime': Romona... You always seem to want to protect... your friends... But what in the world do you gain by protecting them? What's the point of it all? *'Romona': If you need something in return for protecting someone... You can hardly call yourself someone's friend. *'Ultron Subprime': Ridiculous... Things like friendship... are nothing more than a sham.... and I'm about to teach you that lesson!!! *'Romona': Stay back, you two!! Ready!! Huh!? S... Sophia!? *'Ultron Subprime': See? What did I tell you? *'Romona': It... can't be... what's going on...? Gah! Hah... Ah!! *'Ultron Subprime': Tee hee... Those two friends of yours that you were so intent on protecting... *'Clarla Oswall': Have already lost to the pleasure... fallen to the darkness... and sworn their eternal loyalty to Ultron Subprime. *'Romona': Ugh... Even Isabella and Clarla...? *'Ultron Subprime': Allow me to show you... How they look now that they're been reborn... *(Sophia and Isabella transform into Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella) *(Clarla Oswall transform into Dark Clarla Oswall) *'Dark Sophia': Ah... Our breasts, and our ass are swelling up... *'Darl Clarla Oswall': It feels so... good! *'Romona': S... Sophia... Isabella... Clarla... *'Ultron Subprime': You know... The moment those two discovered the true splendor of the darkness... They were enslaved instantly... You have been quite a sight to behold... watching your faces twist... and seeing you follow your instincts and indulge in the ecstasy... Now... Sophia, Isabella... Why don't you introduce your friend... To your brand new reborn form...? *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Yes... Ultron Subprime... *'Romona': Stop it!! *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': We... are your servants, Ultron Subprime... You can always take up the challenge again! If you mess up, all you have to do is try again! *'Dark Clarla Oswall': I... am Dark Clarla's loyal slave... *'Romona': It's no use... I can't bear to watch another second... *'Ultron Subprime': Sophia, Isabella... *'Dark Sophia and Dark Isabella': Ah... Ahhh... We are... a soldier of darkness... *'Ultron Subprime': My own comrade is in such a terrible state...!! Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella. I'll be sure to reward you later on, as well... Dark Clarla. *'Dark Clarla Oswall': But first... *'Romona': Ugh!! I... I still can't move... If only I could restore myself...!! *'Dark Clarla Oswall': You know, Romona... That's because your body... Is slowly being invaded by the darkness... *'Ultron Subprime': But don't worry... You can become our comrade once again... Romona. *'Romona': That's Dark Charm... It can't be... NO!! STOP!! Snap out of it... Three of you! *'Ultron Subprime': Tee hee... I can't wait to see... *'Romona': Stop! *'Ultron Subprime': That prim and proper face of yours... twisting with pleasure. *(Romona transform into Dark Romona) *'Dark Romona': Ahhh!! No!! So soft... Mmn! My body is gradually... tingling more and more... Wait!! Mmmn!! Mmnn! *'Dark Sophia': Right now... *'Dark Romona': That place is getting... stiffer and stiffer... MMMMN!! MMN!! MMN! Ah... My head... as hard as I try to ressist... Mmn... My body... just feels... better and better... Mmn... I just can't keep hold of... my sense of reason... Mmn... Mmn! Hah! *'Dark Isabella': This is... the power of darkness... Hah! *'Dark Romona': I can't allow it to turn me on!! Hah! At this rate, everyone will fall under mind control... I need to warn Leeka and Peni Bown about all this... Hah! *'Ultron Subprime': It's not over yet... There's more where that came from. *'Dark Romona': I can't let it get me excited... I just can't... I have to endure it... and warn the others... warn those two... about all of this... I need to... warn... Leeka... and Peni... *'Ultron Subprime': Geez... she has such terrible manners, doesn't it It just forced itself all over you in one shot... Look at that... You're already broken... That's right... *'Dark Romona': Hahh! Ahhn! I need to warn them that the darkness feels soooo good... Ah... Ugh... *'Ultron Subprime': Oh well... In that case... *'Dark Romona': Ugh! Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': Why don't we give you a taste of this too? *'Dark Romona': Hahh! Clarla. Sophia, Isabella. *'Ultron Subprime': Well? *'Dark Sophia': Ah! Ah! It's so g... good... *'Dark Clarla Oswall': How's it feel to be driven mad using both your womanhood and your manhood? *'Ultron Subprime': Tee hee... *'Dark Romona': Oh... Ahhh... Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': Tee hee... We'll be sure to fuck you plenty... using your cock, as well. *'Dark Romona': Ah! Ah! Ah! It's so good! Oh, no! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum... ah... I'm gonna cum again... Ah! Ah! I'm came again... I just can't stop cumming... *'Ultron Subprime': We'll plug up all sorts of holes throughtout your body... and make you cum until you're driven mad... All the cum you've released is going to gather up inside you... *'Dark Romona': Ahah! *'Ultron Subprime': You're like a human sperm tank... *'Dark Romona': Just... let me... release it... p... please... at this rate... I'm gonna die... *'Ultron Subprime': Not a chance... But... If you swear your undying loyalty... I'll allow to let all that nasty stuff out!!!! You'll be able you'll be able to release it all in one shot... Ecstasy unlike any you've ever tasted awaits you. from your dick, your pussy, and your tits... Would you rather allow your body to explode and die? or will you agree to become slave and enter into a world of pleasure...? *'Dark Romona': Are you going to give your answer? I swear that I will be loyal slave! Please drown me in darkness! *'Ultron Subprime': Well done. But... I'll pull them out a little later... I'll make you cum until you're on the verge or bursting... and then I'll release you, okay? *'Dark Romona': Noooo! Let me cum!! I'm gonna die!! *'Ultron Subprime': Wow! Your body's so filled up with cum... that it's spilling out from your muth and your ass! Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. Dark Clarla. *'Dark Sophia, Dark Isabella and Dark Clarla Oswall': Yes, Ultron Subprime. *'Ultron Subprime': You three can use your cocks... to plug up her mouth and her ass. *'Dark Romona': Mmmn!! Mmbh!! Mmmmn! Mmmn! Mmmmn! Mmmmn! The inside... of my body is... stuffed... with cum... Ah... Ah... I... I can't even... thonk of anything besides... feeling good... *'Dark Isabella': Ahhhn! Romona's mouth... It feels so good! *'Dark Clarla Oswall': Romona's Ass... It's amazing! *'Dark Romona': I am... Dark Romona... faithful servant... I am... Dark Romona... faithful servant... I am... Dark Romona... faithful servant... I am... Dark Romona... faithful servant... I am... Dark Romona... faithful servant... *'Ultron Subprime': That's right... that is all you need to concern yourself with... that is yur pleasure... those feelings of yours... will be carved into your body for all eternity. now... cum to your hearts content and go mad! *'Dark Romona': I'm almost there!! I'm almost there!! Ah... Ah... Ah! Ah! Ah... Ahhhn! I... I'm cumming! Ahhhh! *'Ultron Subprime': Now that I think about it... you mentioned that you wanted to protect us, didn't you? very well... I'll allow you to protect us... *'Dark Romona': Ahh... Ah... *'Ultron Subprime': But as a slave... Yes we already have four girls under our control... Dark Romona, Dark Clarla. Dark Sophia. Dark Isabella. all four of them together. It's just a matter of time... for the remainning two... Yes by your word... *be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited